In distributed computer networks (computer systems, in particular servers, which communicate with each over data connections), operating or maintenance personnel (so-called operators or administrators) have access capabilities (e.g., to the hardware of the individual computer systems) and rights (e.g., access rights to software, data, files). In particular, in computer networks which have server-client topologies, a wide range of administration tasks is required. For example, access to individual computer systems is required to perform particular actions (so-called “tasks”). Such tasks can relate, for example, to restarting an application, backup or recovery processes or access to a corrupt database. In so doing, the persons are able in some circumstances to read (confidential) data on the computer systems being operated. However, access by administrators or other persons to data may be problematic from the point of view of data privacy protection.
Typical approaches that increase data privacy protection are directives (processes which should be adhered to) and rules (commands or prohibitions). In particular, access to confidential data in a computer system is limited by predefined access rights so that only (trustworthy) persons who have the relevant rights have access to the confidential data.
In securing data, such approaches are beneficial for improving data privacy protection but have the disadvantage that they are not stringent measures to prevent access to confidential data. For instance, employees (e.g., administrators or operators) of a service provider may be criminals or may be bribed or may find themselves in a predicament which leads to the above-mentioned directives and rules being improperly circumvented.
It could therefore be helpful to improve, by way of technical features, protection against unauthorized access in particular to confidential data within a computer system processing and storing the data as a so-called “production” computer system, while nevertheless ensuring satisfactory administration of the production computer system.